


The Worst Weasley

by Draconis_patronum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audrey Weasley hates Molly Weasley, Audrey Weasley is a good wife, Cutting, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fred Weasley Lives, Misjudged Percy Weasley, Sort Of, Unreliable Narrator, but they make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconis_patronum/pseuds/Draconis_patronum
Summary: Another cut.Another scar.Another reminder.Be better.(For a Reddit prompt)
Relationships: Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley, Past Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing from a prompt on reddit. Also, for those who don't know, Audrey weasley is actually Percy's canon wife. 
> 
> Although there was little to no information on her besides that she was a muggle and had quite a few Gryffindor traits.
> 
> If you want a sequel, just comment below.

They thought he couldn't hear them. 

But he could, he always could, and even when they weren't there, they were, they were in his head.

He walked down the Hogwarts halls and heard the whispers.

"Worst Weasley"

"Ministry praising lunatic"

"Prefect, Hah! Like that matters!"

_Worst Weasley?_

Well, he supposed that wasn't far from the truth- no, it _was_ the truth. He was the worst weasley, Mother might have never said it, but he knew what she must have been thinking, he was, in all uses of the word, a freak. He wasn't as hectic as a Weasley was supposed to be, he was far too quiet, mother noticed, she always gave him that stupid look, like she could tell that he was a freak.

He was ambtious, he used to think that was a good thing, foolish, he later realised, he wasn't supposed to be ambitious, he was supposed to be content with working a low level job, never getting more than the proper necessities. 

But that didn't stop him from trying, Mom and Dad had been so happy when they saw that Charlie had been a Prefect, so then why didn't they feel the same way for him, why didn't they congratulate him like they congratulated Charlie,yes, he'd gotten a new owl, but he knew it wasn't the same, they didn't look at him like they looked at his siblings, did he have to do even better, maybe head boy, like Bill was.

He closed his eyes and made another cut, a depper one this time. 

Another cut,

Another scar,

Another reminder,

To be better. 

To be perfect.

******************************************************************

Percy looked down at the pool of blood in the sink in so many emotions, frustraton, sadness, desperation and a strange feeling of numbness that always followed one of these moments.

He was head boy. He was Head boy! Like Bill! So why weren't they happy?!

Fred and George teased him when he showed them the badge that came with his Hogwarts letter, but that was to be expected (although it didn't sting any less) but Mom and Dad would be happy, he remebered how happy they were when Bill got his head boy badge. They would have to be just as happy with him.

They weren't.

That alone was what split Percy's heart in two, right then, right there, he could almost hear it breaking, into more than two peices. They just looked at him, there was almost no pride in their eyes, no admiration, there was just nonchalance.

Father smiled and gave him a pat on the back and a "Good job, son."

Mother gave him a warm smile, a smile that did warm him up a bit, but paled in comparison to the heartbreak he felt. 

They had all but jumped up and down when Bill had shown him the badge. Mother even burst into tears right there. Father had ruffled up Bill's hair, something he never dd unless he was extremly proud. He never ruffled Percy's hair.

Percy looked at his wrists, and then back at the knife in his hands, just a little cut and it would be over, he had already cast a locking charm on the door, they couldn't stop him even if they wanted to, which they didn't. He looked at himself in the mirror that rested above the sink.

He looked pathetic, tears runnng down his face, his hair was a mess and his arms were covered in cuts, both old and new. 

He threw the knife into the sink, causing a clanging sound.

"Why is it never enough?!" 

************************************************************************

Molly Weasley was looking at her family tree, with the rest of their family as they celebrated the birth of Victorie Weasley.

Her own granddaughter, Bill and Fleur's daughter. She had blue eyes, just like her mother, who was currently resting, Bill was holding her hand, the whole family was here, including Harry and Hermione. They watched as a new name appeared under Bill and Fleur's, Victorie. She had tears in her eyes as she watched the name appear. Everything was perfect, she thought as she scanned her family tree.

_Wait._

In the corner of her peripheral vision, she saw two new names appear, one next to her beloved Percy's, and one under both of them, one which was connected, a daughter. 

She dropped her mug, casuing everyone to look at her.

"Mum? Are you alright?" Harry asked.

She didn't answer as she stared at the two new names that had appeared on her tree. A million thoughts rushed through her mind. _How could Percy keep this from us? He has a wife? A daughter?! He's married. He didn't invite us, his own family._ Tears blured her vision, she almost started sobbing right there and right then when she saw what his daughter's name was.

_Molly._

"Percy." She managed to whisper. Everyone looked at where she was lookng, the reactions varried, Fred and George were rendered speecheless for once, their jaws dropped open as they saw the new names on the tree. Arthur had gone red in the face, Ginny had tears in her eyes, silently sobbing as Harry tred to comfort her. Ron imitated his father, and Hermione was looking at the tree in shock, paying almost no mind to her husband. Bill had tears in his eyes, much like she did, Fleur was tired, but was still trying to comfort him. Charlie had gone pale in the face and looked like he was about to faint, he had tear's streaming from his eyes.

"He married?! He has a daughter, he didn't even bother telling us!" Arthur shouted. Molly had the same thoughts running through her head, she was sure the others thought the same. She managed to reign herself in.

"I'm going to owl him." She said in a louder voice, it was far from steady, it was clear she was trying to stop herself from crying.

"Mum, you should send him a howler!" Fred hollered.

"You could send him a letter full of Niffler vomit-

Or Poison Ivy leaves!" George chimed in.

"Fred! George!" Hermione reprimanded with a stern voice which quieted them down, but they still looked far from appeased.

She breifly considered the idea of a howler but quickly dissmised it, she wanted to give Percy a chance to explain himslef, she wanted to meet her granddaughter, and her new daughter-in-law. Merlin knows Percy would never meet them if they hurt his pride.

Yes, she would owl him.

***************************************************************************

Audrey Weasley, nee Fairfox, was red in the face

She had just taken a letter from her new husband who looked ready to faint, he had tears in his eyes, and naturally, being his wife, she was concerned, Percy cried once in a blue moon, and that was only for one reason. That scum he called his family. She knew who the letter was from, someone from that bloody place, she hoped it was an apology letter, but she knew how improbable that would be.

To think, his family had ruined even this for him, she was in St Mungo's, their new baby right next to them, sleeping peacefully, they were newly weds and were on top of the moon. She was reluctant to name their new child Molly, but Percy looked so hopefull and happy that she had barely considered saying no to him.

And here they were, with this fucking letter.

_Dear Percy,_

_I'm writing to you about the new additions to our family tree, apparently you've married and had a daughter. I admit that I'm hurt about you not inviting us to your wedding, or even telling us about your new daughter, I know that we've had our differences, but I want you to know that I forgive you for leaving us, and if you'd just come back and explain to us why, then we would understand, everyone will forgive you, I promise. You can meet us in two days at the burrow, we would love if you'd bring your wife and daughter with you._

_Love, Your Mother._

She was fuming, forgive _him?!_ Of course, not even a congratulations, there was no way they were going there, Percy was doing so much better lately, and now this?! There was no way that letting him back to see his family would be healthy...but maybe, Percy could tell them what he was really feeling, this could be their chance to let the Weasley's know exactly why they weren't welcome in their family.

She looked at Percy, he was looking at her with those puppy dog eyes, and she could see exactly what was going on his mind. He wanted to see his family, he wanted his daughter to know who his grandmother was, who her uncles and aunts were. 

Audrey Weasley nee Fairfox decided right then and right there that she would give the Weasley's a peice of her mind.

****************************************************************************

The Weasley family (and Hermone Granger and Harry Potter) sat in their living room. The atmosphere in the room was tense as they waited for the floo to activate, for Percy, his wife and their daughter to arrive. They had considered the fact that Percy might not arrive, but that notion was quickly dispelled when they recived and owl from Percy himself saying that he, his wife and daughter would be there.

Right at that moment the floo flared, startling most of them with the sudden noise in the deathly silent room.

Out stepped a young women with long brown wavy hair and amber colored eyes, she wore a rather fancy Gryffindor red muggle dress and was wearing matching high heels. She had a sharp expression, her eyes were fiery with determination. She held a newborn baby in her arms, the baby had a curious expression on her face, her thumb in her mouth. 

The young woman (whom they assumend to be Percy's wife) was holding Percy's wrist tightly. Percy himself was looking anywhere but at them

"You must be his family." She bit out, adding a tad bit of venom in the word family. 

"Yes, we are." Molly answered with a happy smile on her face, they came, and she could see her granddaughter.

"You must be his wife." Arthur stood, his expression was similar to the one the young lady was wearing.

"Can't imagine who would want to marry that git anyway." Ron muttered under his breath, causing Fred and George to snicker.

"And you three must be those biggots Ron, Fred and George. Good, I have a few words for the three of you." She seethed, her expression morphing into one of anger. Fred, George and Ron went red in the face and started to try and defend themselves, but Hermione beat them to it.

"I'm sorry, I don't appreciate that comment about my husband and my family. That was rather rude." Hermione glared, but the young woman ignored her.

"Audrey you're hurting my wrist." Percy whispered. Immediately, the young wo- Audrey's expression turned into one of apology. She loosened her hold on his wrist but didn't dare let go of it. She turned back to them.

"Cut to the chase, We have other things we have to do then waste our time here." Audrey's angry expression was back.

Why was she so mad at them? Harry must have been thinking the same thing because he voiced his question.

"Um, I'm Harry, and I'm sorry if we offended you in some way, but from what I've seen we've been nothing but pleasant, but you seem angry at us for some reason."

Audrey let out a mirthless laugh.

"You're all so clueless, let me make this clear, I don't want any of you near my family, the only reason I'm here is because of my husband, he wants our daughter to know who their paternal family members are, but frankly, I don't see how that would be even remotely good for her, considering your neglect of Percy when he was young." Her expression was no longer one of anger, it was one of complete and unrefrained fury.

"Neglect?!" Almost all of them screamed.

They had never neglected Percy. He had abandoned them after the war, they had given the same amount of love that all of the others had gotten.

Right?

Audrey let go of Percy's wrist and whispered something in his ear, the response she got was a silent nod. She turned back to them and looked Molly dead in the eyes while she lifted up Percy's arm and slowly pulled back his long sleeve. Revealing..

Oh no.

She felt sick, she felt sick looking at the marks on her son's arm, there were so many, so many scars, so many cuts. She looked at Percy and saw how defeated he looked, she had never seen him look this way before.

"I don't know what your definition of the word is, but mine is when a boy tries so hard to make his family proud of him, like they were proud of his silblings, and being blown off, being _mocked_ because he acomplished something that his siblings also acheived, but never getting the same. Making him resort to cutting to make the pain go away. That is what I call neglect, you neglectfull bastards that I am ashamed to call my in-laws." 

Fred and George had gone deathly pale in the face, guilt was written all over their faces. They had made their own brother resort to harming himself, but it was just harmless teasing, little jokes, but the evidence was right there that they weren't jokes, they had caused at least one of the marks that layed on their brothers arm.

Molly put her hands over her mouth, it all made sense now, why Percy had always worn long sleeved robes, even in summer, why she heard clanging noises at night but had blown them off, had blown her own child off. What kind of mother was she?

Arthur stumbled backwards thinking back to all the times he yelled at Percy for talking about his achievements, he thought he was bragging about it, mocking him for his status in the ministry, but no, he had just wanted his pride, his approval.

Ron's mouth had dropped, he had called Percy selfish, had mocked him along with Fred and George, had laughed at him. He was an awful brother, his guilt and dread made him want to throw up.

Bill was openly crying, he was Percy's big brother, he was supposed to protect him, but he had failed, he failed his brother, he had thought Percy was making a big deal about being head boy, he certainly hadn't made that big of a deal. But he was wrong, so, so wrong.

Charlie wanted to hug Percy, wanted to hold him and tell him that it was okay and beg him to forgive him, but he couldn't, he thought about all the times he and Percy had played together when they were younger. Where had that bond gone?

Ginny had copied her mother's stance, Percy had showered her with affection when she was younger, and what had she done? Called him a selfish git who didn't care about his family when she saw that he had married someone and had a bloody child. Oh god, she had neglected her big brother, the brother who had helped her to bed every night that she had a nightmare.

The silence in the room was deafening.

Audrey was looking at Percy, comforting him by rubbing the pulse point on his hand with her thumb.

She had done what she had always wanted to do ever since Percy told her about his family.

She looked at her in-laws in disgust, how dare they fake their guilt over what they had done.

She stepped into the fireplace and flooed away.


	2. Uncle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly looked at the woman who had the same name as her, she had never met another Molly in the wizarding world, she thought them having the same name was funny.
> 
> But why did Dad look so pale, and Mom was angry. Was this Molly a bad person?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the second part that some of you requested!

Molly Weasley was excited to finally start her first year at Hogwarts, she giggled at the way Mum still looked at everything with amazement, she had asked Papa why Mum was always so amazed at everything, Papa had said that Mum was something called a 'Muggle', someone who didn't have magic. When Papa had said that, she had immediately asked Mum if she was sad that she didn't have it, she had expected her to say 'yes', but Mum had just laughed and said that she was happy with what she had.

Mum never was a jealous woman, but Papa always joked that if Mum had ever been sorted, she would be a Slytherin. Molly thought that Lucy would also be a Slytherin, she followed after Mum, while Molly followed after Papa.

But she loved them both equally, even when they jokingly asked her who she liked better, she had always said both of them, there was no question, Papa made up for what Mum lacked (like tolerance), and Mum made up for what Papa lacked (like confidence), they fit together perfectly.

Speaking of that word, she had never understood it, but it was banned in their household, and anyone that visited them was told as much, but when she had asked why, Papa never answered, it looked like he _couldn't_ , Mum always answered for him, and she always told her the same thing, that she would understand when she was older, but she wanted to know, and eventually, she had made her Mum tell her.

Well, she hadn't told Molly everything, but she had told her enough, it had something to do with the scars that were on Papa's arms, the scars that Papa had made because he was sad, because he didn't have Mum. 

That was all Molly needed to know, right there, she made sure that no one used that word around her Papa, and if they did, they would get a proper scolding from her, something that everyone that knew her feared.

And now, she was ready for her Hogwarts years, Mum and Dad had worried that she was a squib before her Hogwarts letter came, they had said that they would love her even if she was a squib, but they were also super happy when her letter did come, they were happy that their child had the chance to go to Hogwarts, and she was happy too.

Molly had already made friends with someone named Rose Weasley, she thought that it was funny that they had the same last name, Rose had promised to show Molly her little sister when she came to Hogwarts.

Rose had told her that she knew someone that was also named Molly, it was her grandmother, Molly thought that was cool, she had never met anyone else in the Wizarding world that had the name Molly.

Molly wanted to meet this other Molly.

Rose had promised to show her the other Molly, and she was excited, because today was the day she was going to meet her, at the Hogwarts station, two things to look foward to today.

Molly walked towards Rose.

"Where is she?" She asked.

"Where's who, Molls?" Mum asked her, Papa was also looking at her with confusion.

"Molly, Rose's grandmother!" She answered.

Immediately, she knew she did something wrong, Mum and Papa's face changed, Papa looked terrified and Mum looked mad, not the mad she was when Molly or Lucy did something wrong, no, she was _mad_.

"We're leaving." Mum grabbed her hand.

"What?! No!" She wanted to go to Hogwarts, she wanted to get on the train with Rose, and Rose was just looking at her helplessly.

"There are tons of way's we can get to Hogwarts, and you do not need to take the train." Mum answered.

"No! I want to go on the train!" Molly yelled as loud as she could, causing everyone on the station to look at them, Papa wasn't trying to calm down Mum like he normally did when Mum was angry.

"Percy?" She heard someone say her Papa's name, and Mum let go of her arm.

She looked over at where the voice had come from, and there stood a bunch of people who looked the same, red hair, except for a few who were standing next to the red head's, married?

Papa took a deep breath, making Molly look over at him, his face was white, and he was holding his arms, pulling his sleeves down. Molly had only once seen her Papa look like this before, and that was when she had asked him why there were cuts on his arms.

Was this woman responsible for the cuts on Papa's arms, the thought filled Molly with rage, was this woman the reason Papa got so sad on certain day's, why Mum had to help him through those day's?

"Percy, look at us, pl-" The woman started to speak, Mum looked ready to respond, but Molly did it before her.

"Are you the reason why Papa get's sad?" She asked her.

The woman did a full 180, turning to face Molly, and from the guilt on her face, she knew it was true. The other people that were with the woman also looked guilty, the older man's lips were pursed as he looked down in shame, and all the others didn't dare look at them.

Molly knew that she was making a scene, she knew that Papa didn't like attention, but she couldn't bring herself to care, this woman was the reason that Papa had depression, Molly didn't know how bad depression was, but she knew that her Papa barely ate sometimes, and that was the reason Mum and Papa fought sometimes, but they always ended with them making up.

The mere thought that this woman could inflict that much hurt on her Papa filled her with unrequited rage, it must have shown on her face how angry she was, because the woman stepped back just a bit. Mum was looking at her with shock and just a bit of pride, while Papa was silently begging her not to make a scene.

"You're the reason why Papa starves himself sometimes, aren't you?" Molly stalked foward.

The woman said nothing, but Rose did.

"Molls, don't-" Molly cut her off.

"You're the reason why he never thinks himself good enough when he is." There was no question in her statement this time.

The woman still said nothing.

"What did you do?!" Molly yelled.

"I'm sorry!" This time the woman did answer, she had tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, Percy please, I almost lost one son, I can't bear to almost lose another." The woman looked over at her Papa, he looked like he was trying to look at her but-

Wait, what had the woman said? That she couldn't almost lose _another son_ , was this woman, Papa's Mum? It made sense, Papa had never talked about his family, they had only ever met Mum's family (and they were wonderful people), so could this woman really be Papa's Mum? But Mum's were supposed to love their children, they were supposed to nurture and care for them, if she did that, then how did she cause Papa to feel so...so sad.

"Papa, is this my Grandmother?" She asked, her voice was barely above a whisper.

Papa hesitated for just a moment, but he nodded, slightly, but enough to be noticed, once he did nod, he looked away again. Molly looked at the family once again, all the red head's, were they also her family? Did they do the same things that the woman had done, had they also made Papa sad?

"Oh, god, you're Molly." The woman looked back at her, admiration in her eyes, she stepped closer and Molly stepped away.

"Even if you are my family, I don't care, you made Papa sad, and I can't forgive you for that. What did Mum say again when families didn't like their children, oh, I know, she said, abuse." The woman flinched away at the word, another confirmation.

"I'm sorry, Percy, I'm so sorry, how can I make it up to you?" Papa didn't answer for a moment, but when he did, Molly's heart stopped at the sadness in his voice, Mum looked at him with shocked eyes and the woman let out a sob.

"Love my child like you never loved me." 

************

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat roared as it sat atop Molly's head.

They had been in a heated argument whether she belonged in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff had even been brought up, and for a moment, Slytherin, but it had quickly dismissed that- not that Molly didn't want to be in Slytherin, there were quite a few cute boys in that house- , and finally, it had decided on Ravenclaw.

Molly didn't feel sad about not being in Gryffindor, she felt happy about being in Ravenclaw, Papa and Mum had always said that change was for the better, and she was the first Weasley in Ravenclaw. 

Pride filled her at the thought of being the first Weasley to do something.

She hopped off the stool and made her way to the Ravenclaw table, they were all cheering, even if a few of them were shocked that she wasn't in Gryffindor, she would like this house.

She looked over at where the teacher's sat, and she looked at the new DADA teacher, Ron _Weasley_ , her Uncle, and the new Muggle studies teacher was her Aunt. Even though she didn't forgive them for how they treated her Papa, she had to admit that they had been trying to make her like them (and it was working).

Molly, her grandmother was called, that was the Molly that Rose had wanted to introduce her too, and she had learned that Rose and her were cousins, how fun. Mrs. Weasley had tried to talk to her, but she had been so mad that she couldn't even look at her, but Mrs. Weasley had understood, she had left the platform asking Molly to forgive her, and that she would wait as long as it took for her to forgive her.

Perhaps, one day, she would forgive her grandmother.

*************

**Author's Note:**

> I understand that this is definitely not canon. I however like to look at things from a psycological point of view, Percy, I feel, was never appreciated by his family members, and while I do not believe that this qualifies as emotional abuse, I do see it as a type of neglect that would lead to said child craving appreciation in their later years. I do NOT think that canon Percy cut himself.


End file.
